Un Ange
by Black Sharne
Summary: Harry Potter est quelqu'un de fort, et pourtant ce soir, Draco a enfin réussi à le faire pleurer. Seulement, il est le seul qui sache. Slash HPDM.


Auteur : Black Sharne  
Titre : **Un Ange  
**Source : Harry Potter  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JK. Rowling. La chanson s'appelle 'Sarah', et elle est au groupe Kyo (que je n'écoute et n'aime pourtant pas particulièrement…)  
Pairing : HP/DM  
Genre : Songfic (avec chanson légèrement revue lol), Romance, Angst, PoV de Draco, un peu de OOC tout au long et surtout sur la fin d'après moi (et sûrement beaucoup d'après d'autres je parie XD)  
Rating : PG-13 (ou T) en raison d'un (très) vague lemon et d'un langage qui pourrait peut-être choquer par sa crudité.  
Note : Ceci est une fic dont l'inspiration m'est venue par hasard cette après-midi alors que j'étais sur mon pc, et que je me suis empressée de taper. La fin est venue un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'étais dans un état d'esprit nettement moins … Joyeux. Je la dédie à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée pour Le Sang des Anges, et c'est euuuh… mon petit cadeau d'excuse pour l'énoooorme retard du deuxième chapitre… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances ( et une peur débile de ne pas arriver à écrire la suite alors qu'autant de personnes m'avaient reviewée et qui m'a momentanément totalement bloquée) je ne l'ai toujours pas posté. Valà, donc c'est pour m'excuser d'avoir autant tardé, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, c'était vraiment extraordinaire d'en avoir autant (j'en suis toujours pas revenue ! lol) Mais don't worry, je suis en train d'écrire la fin, donc le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder ! Merci encore, et en attendant, j'espère que j'arriverai (un petit peu) à me faire pardonner avec ce One Shot. (C'est ma première Songfic donc désolée si c'est un peu maladroit…)

* * *

Toute la fic est un PoV de Draco.  
Les paroles de la chanson sont en gras.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Ange**

Potter est contre le mur, il pleure, et personne n'est là pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne cesse de gémir et de prononcer le nom de sa mère, désespéremment, futilement, « Maman, maman… »

Pourquoi est-il en train de pleurer pour une femme morte depuis plus de quinze ans ?

Des larmes qui ruissellent sur ses joues, ses yeux verts à moitié clos, qui luisent d'une lueur désespérée, et ses mèches qui essayent, par pudeur, de cacher son regard d'homme noyé, malgré ma haine je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment beau.

**Potter, il est beau mais seulement quand il pleure  
****Quand il voit sa mère au fond d'son verre**

Et ce, quelque soit l'heure 

J'ai tellement vu Potter retenir ses larmes, subir douleur après douleur, et garder le regard haut et fier, pour que jamais on ne sache que son cœur est brisé, et ce, depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Alors j'ai aimé enfoncer, appuyer là où ça faisait mal, le regarder fléchir peu à peu sous mes assauts, lire dans ses yeux son effroyable chagrin, sa défaite et ma victoire, au fur et à mesure des ans, alors que les blessures étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. J'ai aimé être le sel de ses plaies.

**J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Harry  
****Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix**

J'ai aimé imaginer les larmes creuser leurs sillons dans ses joues trop creuses, j'ai aimé le voir peu à peu tomber plus bas que terre, lui faire payer son existence à coup de sourires méprisants et de remarques ignobles. J'ai aimé avoir eu l'impression d'écarter les chairs de ses entailles et appuyer mes pouces dans ses blessures à vif. J'ai aimé le voir gémir et hurler en silence.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que le voir s'effondrer maintenant n'est même pas un peu excitant ?

**Alors **

**Pourquoi**

**moi ?**

Potter est là, il pleure, grimpé en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, alors qu'il est au plus bas, et il tient son visage dans ses mains, et ses doigts s'agrippent à ses cheveux. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots désespérés, et personne n'est là pour le consoler.

**Alors pourquoi moi ?**

Je l'ai insulté, il a répliqué, un banal duel entre deux duellistes professionnels.  
Le but n'est pas de battre, le but n'est pas l'honneur, c'est un enjeu,  
c'est à qui aura le plus mal, et c'est à qui le cachera le mieux,  
c'est un échange mortel entre un regard de glace et un regard de feu,  
la confrontation de la fougue et de la haine  
et nous deux au milieu.

J'aurai voulu t'attraper, te plaquer au sol et arracher tes vêtements, mettre ta peau à nu puis la griffer elle-même, la griffer si fort et si totalement qu'elle se serait arrachée par lambeaux sanglants sous mes ongles féroces, et faire de toi un écorché vif.

J'aurai voulu mettre ta peine au grand jour, voulu qu'on sache un peu, et que je ne sois pas le seul.

Tes sourires mentent et tu le sais, ils me mentent même s'ils ne me sont pas adressés, je refuse de les voir.

Je te hais.

**On peut le voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort  
****Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort**

Il n'y en a pas un pour réaliser, pas un seul qui sache voir qu'il faut te soigner, t'hospitaliser d'urgence, car tu perds ton sang, tu t'en vides complètement.

Comment ne peut-on pas voir les flaques qui accompagnent chacun de tes pas, c'est elles qui m'attirent comme un fauve, qui font de moi un prédateur. L'odeur du sang, l'odeur d'une proie, ma favorite. Tu finiras par céder, sous mes crocs, Potter.

C'est une promesse ?

Oui.

C'est notre pacte.

La question que tu me poses silencieusement à chaque altercation.

_Promets-moi que tu viendras à bout de moi, Malfoy._

Je scelle cette promesse en t'éraflant à coup de mots, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond.

Ce soir j'ai presque réussi, dirait-on, car tu pleures.

Tu étais venu prendre ta dose rituelle de coups et de piques, ta drogue qui te ronge et qui te libère de tous les soucis que tu as, ton mal de vivre, ton mal du ressenti. A l'ombre des cerisiers, tu regardes au loin et tu te laisses couler lentement. La peine qui te tue au lieu de te rendre apathique, tu l'accueilles avec joie, comme de l'alcool un alcoolique.

**Harry sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs  
****L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement**

Et là, ta drogue prend le dessus, tu fais une overdose, je vois presque la souffrance et le mal-être couler de ton nez, le regard vitreux et les spasmes t'agiter.

Je le vois dans tes yeux verts qui brillent de douleur, qui laissent couler un flot intarissable de larmes, aussi impressionnant, et aussi inquiétant qu'un jet de sang jaillissant d'une artère tranchée ;

parce qu'à ce rythme-là, on ne survit pas trois minutes, sauf si intervenants il y a, et je ne vois pas d'ambulances à l'horizon. Il y a juste moi, qui t'ai suivi par curiosité, qui t'ai suivi parce-que j'ai senti que c'était pour ce soir, et que je voulais assister à ta déchéance.

Pourquoi suis-je celui qui est là quand tu pleures, Potter ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à savoir que tu es là ?

**Alors**

**Pourquoi**

**moi ?**

Je t'ai brisé, et le Sauveur s'écroule, se laisse couler, se noie dans sa douleur, et il n'y a pas de bouées.

Potter… Potter…

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Pourquoi je m'approche et te prends dans mes bras, pourquoi est-ce que tu te rapproches et te raccroches à moi ?

**Alors**

**Pourquoi**

**moi ?**

Ne pleure pas.

C'est un Malfoy qui te le demande.

Ne pleure pas.

C'est ton ennemi de toujours.

C'est Draco.

Harry, ne pleure pas.

Un duel, ça ne se déroule jamais comme ça.

J'ai relevé ton visage et passé mes mains dans tes cheveux, tiré ta figure en arrière et plongé mon regard d'acier dans tes orbes embués de larmes.

_Sois mon ennemi._

J'ai vu que tu ne voulais pas faire l'ennemi ce soir parce-que tu ne m'as pas craché dessus. Ton regard ne s'est pas chargé de haine et de répugnance et tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Ton regard s'est accroché au mien… Et tes larmes ont redoublé d'intensité.

Mes lèvres se sont posées d'elles-mêmes sur les tiennes, comme si c'était logique et naturel. Seulement cela n'avait rien de logique ou de naturel. Mais nos cœurs saignaient à l'unisson, liés par notre indicible haine, nous étions deux farouches ennemis ressentant la même souffrance, et j'ai aimé que tu partages ta peine avec la mienne, à travers le baiser que nous avons échangé. Le seul échange qui comptait vraiment : celui de la vie à travers nos deux souffles mêlés.

Quand nos corps se sont serrés plus fort, entremêlés avec toute l'intensité de notre haine si violente que dans sa puissance, elle semblait prendre une tout autre forme, j'ai aimé continuer à t'embrasser plus profondément, et j'ai aimé le goût de notre baiser : il avait la saveur de tes larmes.

Je t'ai conduit à ma chambre de préfet et j'ai essuyé tes larmes en embrassant ton visage défait.

Ce soir Harry tu es un ange et je suis celui  
Je suis le Pêcheur qui sera responsable de ta chute et t'amènera aux Enfers  
Harry ce soir je vais te faire mourir à petit feu  
Te faire pousser des soupirs étranglés  
Et faire sombrer ton regard dans le mien  
A grands coups de reins et de baisers enflammés.

C'est ce que je veux et j'ai rarement su ce que je voulais dans la vie,  
Ce soir c'est simplement toi et moi dans un même lit.  
Pendant cinq ans j'ai voulu te faire pleurer  
Et ce soir j'aimerai bien que tu sèches tes larmes.

Je ne veux pas réfléchir, je ne veux pas tout gâcher  
J'aimerai juste ressentir  
La douceur de tes baisers.  
Je veux te faire mien  
Et plus tard, si tu veux  
On prétendra que c'était par haine  
Se blesser comme on peut

Partager notre haine en faisant l'amour  
Si tu veux on dira que c'était par colère  
Une montée d'adrénaline un peu trop puissante  
Et qu'avec rage on se serait sauté dessus  
Et on aurait baisé comme des bêtes.

Si tu veux,  
On dira tout ce que tu veux mais  
T'as pas le droit de pleurer devant moi  
Deux ennemis ne font pas l'amour  
Alors je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.

Ecarte juste les jambes, que je connaisse tout de toi  
Au plus profond te regarder gémir  
Regarder ton regard embrouillé  
Un peu apaisé, un peu troublé  
De l'homme qui se laisse enfin aller  
Tu peux y aller, pour ce soir je te laisserai pas tomber

Juste ce soir, Harry, parce que c'est comme ça.

Je ne me souviens même plus quand nous avons retiré nos vêtements  
Je réalise juste la chaleur de ton corps  
Je réalise juste à quel point tu es étroit  
Et à quel point tu es réceptif, là, juste en dessous de moi.

C'est si bon que j'en oublierais presque  
En qui est-ce que je suis en train d'aller et venir.

La jouissance vient d'elle-même, elle naît au fond de ton regard, jaillit au bord de tes yeux, et se propage dans les miens  
Nos corps s'agitent ensemble dans un même frémissement, ta tête se renverse en arrière tandis que la mienne s'enfouit profondément dans ton cou  
Puis nos corps se relâchent et l'on reste ainsi  
Et très vite je m'endors, sans même m'en rendre compte,  
Je crois que toi aussi.

**J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien  
****Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un  
****Harry, prince parmi les hommes, devant lui je m'incline  
****Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine**

Au matin, quand je me réveille, je suis toujours en toi, et tu dors encore  
Je me retire doucement et me mets sur le côté  
Pensivement je t'observe,  
Lascivement étendu  
Tes yeux clos, tes cils bruns, tes pommettes saillantes  
Le creux de tes lèvres si empli de promesses  
Les mèches de tes cheveux presque sur ta bouche, qui frémissent à chacune de tes inspirations  
Ton corps halé, doux, lisse et musclé  
Ta poitrine qui se soulève doucement, avec régularité  
C'est une vision agréable  
Mais ce qui l'est plus  
C'est l'absence de tristesse sur ton visage  
Et l'expression d'innocence et de pureté qui s'y mêle.  
Alors je ne résiste pas à mes propres envies et je passe mes doigts sous ta nuque  
Je sers un peu,  
si peu  
Et je t'embrasse  
Juste une simple caresse de mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

**Harry, il est beau mais seulement quand il est nu  
****Le corps tendu par ses grands airs, mes doigts collés à sa nuque**

Il se réveille et m'enserre le cou  
Répond à mon baiser avec une douceur calculée  
Puis m'observe sans rien dire  
Le regard interrogateur  
Alors je détourne le mien pour ne pas avoir à subir ses questions muettes

Je lui chuchote « Dors. » sur le ton le plus neutre possible.  
Et je me lève, pour aller me laver, sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Quand je reviens, il dort, la même expression au visage que tout à l'heure  
Si des ailes blanches lui poussaient dans le dos je ne serai pas surpris

Il ne pleure plus et il est dans mon lit.

Alors…

Alors, on se haïra… Demain.

**Harry, prince parmi les hommes, devant lui je m'incline  
****Car je peux voir ce matin un ange,  
****Un ange **

* * *

Valà, the end, un peu bâclée, un peu mal rédigée, je trouve, mah j'étais plus dans le même état d'esprit que pour le début. Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à faire passer ce que Draco ressentait exactement pour Harry, la raison pour laquelle ils se faisaient mutuellement souffrir, etc… 

'fin bref, j'ai pas trop de recul, donc je ne vois pas tous les défauts, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible !

Rah ! Ca se trouve je la trouverai ridicule demain ! Snurfle.

Bon, valà, gros bisous et à très très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 de Le Sang des Anges ! (pour ceux qui la suivent) Bye bye et micii d'avoir lu pour les autres ! ;)

Reviews ? T-T

* * *

**Sarah (Kyo)**

**Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure  
Quand elle voit sa mère au fond d'son verre  
Et ce, quelque soit l'heure  
J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Sarah  
Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix  
Alors pourquoi moi ? **

On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort  
Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort  
Sarah sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs  
L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement

Alors pourquoi moi ?  
Alors pourquoi moi ?

J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien  
Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un  
Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline  
Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine

Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue  
Le corps tendu par ses grands airs, mes doigts collés à sa nuque  
Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline  
Car je peux voir ce matin un ange...  
Un ange


End file.
